The Immortals
by Just Silver
Summary: Seamus, Draco, and Harry get themselves involved in a somewhat complicated mess. Slash.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is one of the most difficult fics I have ever done, but I hope the effort will be worth it in the end.  
  
For Alan, Bel, and Wyvern, especially for Alan and Bel to celebrate a very special occassion. Congratulations once more.  
  
A thousand thank yous to my beta-readers Bella and Becks for being so patient when I sent them this fic so many times, I'm sure they were screaming, "For God's sake! Stop tinkering with it and post the damn thing!" Thanks to Ian for assuring me that I would sort this mess out eventually.  
  
Warnings (I hate these things):  
1. You of the homophobic variety, kindly leave.   
2. Little kiddies, kindly leave.  
3. Flamers, please say something constructive and understand that personal attacks will not stop me from writing this fic or future slash fics.   
  
Disclaimer: We all know they're not mine.  
  
***  
It was generally agreed that the reaction between Snape's hair and a lit match would be a fairly volatile one, but that reaction was nothing compared to that caused by one of the most unlikely couples in the history of Hogwarts- that of Draco Malfoy and Seamus Finnigan. Together those two were the equivalent of a blond atomic bomb.  
  
How they got together was shrouded in mystery and legend. Several bizarre theories had sprung up to explain it. One was that a love potion had gone horribly awry. Another was that they were both under the Imperius Curse. Yet another theory was that they weren't really Seamus and Draco at all, but empty-headed duplicates. Of course Dean couldn't verify that there had actually been anything in Seamus's head to begin with, so that theory was widely discredited. The truth is rarely ever as fantastic as the rumors make it out to be, and this was no exception. It was all Hermione's fault.  
  
The dynamic duo of Harry and red-headed boy blunder had arrived at the The Three Broomsticks on time. Piano music greeted their ears along with a woman's voice as she sang a Cole Porter classic "Begin the Beguine." Hermione, the uncannily prompt, was nowhere to be seen. Harry agreed to wait for her in a booth on the other side of the pub while Ron got them some drinks. Draco was seated at the bar and as luck would have it, Ron had to pass him in order to get the drinks. He of the platinum-blond hair and the million-galleon smirk just couldn't resist the opportunity to say something particularly cruel and nasty to him. The actual words have been lost, but the words "mother" and "street corner" are reported to have been said.   
  
Ron reached for his wand. Seamus, who was sitting not too far away, disarmed them both. There had already been two fights between their houses that week. One more and they would no longer be contenders for the house cup unless Harry was called upon to save the world as they knew it once again. However, Ron didn't mind in the least. He had been dying for the opportunity to beat the living hell out of Draco. He delt Draco a powerful punch to the jaw. Ellen paused in her song and did a funny little side-step to avoid Draco as he stumbled backwards, rolled across the polished surface of the baby grand piano and landed right in the lap of the pianist Alan, who looked more amused than annoyed. Seamus was struggling to restrain Ron and found himself wrenched away and facing Martyn, a bartender who was under the impression that Seamus had started the whole thing.  
  
It was no fun trying to proclaim his innocence to Snape and McGonagall when Draco coolly denied that he had said anything to Ron and Martyn cleared Ron of any wrong-doing. The blame for the entire incident rested squarely on Seamus's shoulders. Snape's answer: detention. However, McGonagall was not completely sure of Draco's lack of guilt. Her answer: detention cleaning the kitchen of the Three Broomsticks for both of them.   
  
"Dishes are evil!" Seamus declared, elbow-deep in suds as he washed dishes.  
"You're being a bit harsh on them, don't you think? What did the dishes ever do to you?"  
"They got used, that's what."  
"Imagine that," Draco retorted, looking vaguely disgusted as he swept the floor. "Dishes that people use. How novel." Seamus rolled his eyes and went back to scouring a dish caked in tomato sauce.  
"Let me guess, you hate tomatoes too?" Draco drawled. Seamus turned to scowl at him. Draco eyed him with an odd look, daring him to make some snappy comeback with an air that said "Go ahead. I'm ready for you." However, that swaggering air didn't bother Seamus. It was the appraising look that accompanied the air. Seamus felt his cheeks turn red under Draco's cool, undisguised stare and all his nerve disappeared. Draco seemed to be deriving more pleasure from this than Professor McGonagall had intended.  
  
"This is all your fault," he grumbled, turning back to the sink.   
"I know," Draco replied. Seamus could detect the grin in his voice and once again got the distinct impression that Draco was enjoying this too much.  
"Out of curiosity, do you get off by causing other suffering?"  
"Absolutely," came the response.   
"At least we've gotten that cleared up. Shit!" A soaped-up dish slipped through Seamus's fingers and shattered into shards resembling servings of pie. Seamus groaned. "Damn it all to hell!"  
"Relax," Draco said, drawing out his wand. "Reparo." The shards drew together and the dish was whole once more.  
"You had your wand this entire time?"   
"Yes."  
"We've been working like house elves for the past-" Draco broke into peals of quiet laughter. "Why?"  
"It's fun watching you in your misery. It's so sexy."  
"Sadistic bas...tard," Seamus trailed off as the meaning of Draco's second sentence hit him.   
"I thought we already established that." Seamus didn't answer, preferring to gape instead. He knew he- and it was rumored that Draco- but him and HIM? His confusion must've shown on his face because Draco laughed once more. Seamus sighed. Of course, Draco was only messing with him.   
  
"How about we get this place cleaned up in a hurry and I'll buy you a drink?" Draco asked, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
A few drinks and several hours later both boys were what Draco called "rather inebriated" and what Seamus preferred to call "horribly smashed." They were talking, or maybe venting was a better word. Yes, Seamus was venting about anything and everything that came to mind. He only did that when he was extremely nervous. //For Heaven's sake this is *Malfoy* we're talking about,// he thought. What did he he have to be nervous about? It wasn't like he had never seen the boy before. But he was pretty sure the boy had never looked at him that way before. Draco had a gleam in his eyes that could be best described as predatory and the ghost of a smile hovered upon his lips. Under his silver gaze, the room suddenly felt tiny and stuffy and unbearably hot. Seamus couldn't stand such scrutiny much longer.  
  
Draco was silent, watching Seamus's every move. The boy was quite beautiful. His eyes sparkled with an intense fire, which Draco knew he didn't possess, and his lips appeared quite soft and full. But why did he insist on talking? Draco really would've preferred that Seamus not say a word at all. He reached up, cupped the back of Seamus's head and kissed him for just an instant.  
  
The human brain is often likened to a computer. Seamus had a total system shut down. His mind when completely blank and for once in his life, he was at a loss for words. He was aware of two things: his heart beating faster than hummingbird wings and Draco's eyes boring holes into him. Draco smiled. //Much better.// Seamus lowered his eyes. He appeared to be holding his breath, waiting for something... Draco kissed him again. Seamus responded immediately, wrapping his arms around him and allowing Draco's tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues intertwined breifly and Draco pulled away, leaving them both slightly breathless. Silence. Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Let's get out of here," he suggested. Seamus nodded dumbly. Draco took his hand and led him out of the Three Broomsticks. And that was how they got together.   
  
See? Not really fantastic at all, was it?   
***  
  
Whew! Glad to have that done with. Reviews would be highly appreciated.   
  
Love always,  
J. Silver 


	2. For some reason I can't think of a cleve...

A/N: Thank you very much for your kind words regarding this fic.  
  
Thanks to Azzie, Dark`ArchAngel, Sailor Galxie, Kirst, Myst, Lady Malfoy, lilazanjel85, Rubicon, Lady Voldemort, Gwen, Pepperjack Candy, Munki Butt, Allie Potter, Eggbert, Tessie, Kissaki, BabBlGrl, *vada*, Slytherinette, Katia, and of course thanks to Wvy, Bel, and Alan to whom this fic is dedicated!  
  
***  
The effect on the rest of the school was devastating. On the one hand you had Draco, who exuded bad boy sex appeal the way roses exude perfume on a summer afternoon. On the other you had Seamus, whose eyes twinkled with the promise of great fun and Seamus never made a promise he didn't intend to keep. The sight of the two of them together was enough to get anybody hot and bothered. Well, almost anybody...  
  
There were some things you can't do and remain the same. Watching the murder of an innocent bystander is one of them. Harry could attest to it; he had first-hand experience. As soon as he arrived at Privet Drive that summer, it was as if all his years at Hogwarts had been wiped out and he was sent crashing back to the days when he was a lowly little twerp locked in a broom cupboard, his very existence an unforgivable insult. Sure, to everyone else he was the Boy Who Lived and Lived and, oh, gee, still Lived. Yes, he was a fine example- a monument to Gryffindor bravery and chivalry. But what good was a monument built upon sand? The sands were beginning to shift and he was trying so hard not to topple. He knew what awaited him if he did: uncertainty, doubt, fear in its purest from, a dull blackness that absorbed all light, seeping through his skin, hollowing him from the inside out and he could not, would not succumb to that. Or so he kept telling himself. The truth was that everyday it became harder and harder to wake up, sometimes the fake smile refused to come, and life just kind of dragged along.  
  
He stood in the showers of the Gryffindor locker room, watching the droplets of hot water roll down his skin and merge to become one large drop. //Why can't people do that?// he wondered. Why couldn't he just melt into somebody, if only for an instant? Nobody understood. They kept telling him that Cedric's death wasn't his fault. In his mind he knew that. Now if only his heart knew that. Then the dull ache would go away. Of all the aches, dull ones were the worst. Sharp ones occupy your mind entirely for a split-second and disappear. Dull aches throbbed in the background and invited brooding and brooding invited darkness. He turned of the water and sighed, steam filling his lungs. Yes, give him the sharp aches any day.  
  
He admired Seamus. He gleamed in a world where the colors had blurred and faded. However, this admiration flared up briefly and died, leaving him firmly wedged in the land of apathy. Or maybe it wasn't apathy. Maybe it was inertia. He cared, but not sufficiently to remove him from a sort of shock he had been in for some time. You see, in the events accompanying Cedric's death, Harry had learned a great truth: We are not immortal.  
  
Sure, it seems obvious. We live. We die. Those are the facts of life, but they never really sink in. For people like Seamus and Draco, young and beautiful who had ever seen death, tomorrow would never come. They would never grow old and die. Gods, that's what they were, and Harry was supposed to be one of them. He knew better.  
  
When he reached the common room the sound of another Draco/Seamus argument reached his ears. "Are the darlings fighting?" he asked Ginny. She rolled her eyes.  
"Aren't they always?" she replied. He allowed himself a small smile. It was true. Those two disagreed on nearly everything and Seamus possessed an uncanny ability to get under Draco's skin. The results were explosive arguments that could last anywhere from a few minutes to over an hour. Harry made his way to the sixth year dorms and threw himself on his bed. After practice, he was exhausted. The door burst open and Seamus and Draco entered, kissing fervently. Harry sighed. He had forgotten the inevitable outcome of a Draco/Seamus conflict: intense physical contact directly proportional to the size of the conflict.  
  
It quickly became apparent to Harry that they did not realize that he was there. Draco unhooked Seamus's robe, discarding it immediately along with is. Seamus arched up against him and Draco's hands feverishly undid the buttons to Seamus's shirt. Soon, that too was discarded. Draco's shirt followed suit. Seamus lay back on his bed. Draco held himself above his lover, one knee between his thighs, surveying him with a keen desire. He bent down and captured his lips. Seamus lifted his hips, rubbing up against Draco in small circles. His hand slid down and undid Draco's belt.  
  
That small action brought Harry crashing back to reality with a jolt and he quickly rose from his bed and left the dorm. He leaned against the door, forcing himself to calm down, link and breathe.   
  
Okay, so maybe those two were enough to make anybody hot and bothered.  
***  
How was that? What do you think happens next?  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	3. Pansy's a bitch (You want to state somet...

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Girl trouble. School trouble. Creative trouble. But chapter four should be along soon, seeing as it's almost done.  
  
Thank you MiniMe, Redhawk, Rehanna, Mystic, changeling, Ice Diablo, Artema, Rowe, Gwen, Pepperjack Candy, Silent Stalker, Damy, Kirt, Black Goddess, Luminescent Pearl (like the new name, Kris!), Fluer---@, and Wyv, Bel and Lan, my dear reviewers and unofficial beta readers.   
  
***  
He heard Pansy gasp in delight at breakfast one morning. His stomach churned. She looked positively thrilled about something and Seamus had no desire to know what it was. If it made Pansy happy, it was either evil or expensive, which is how he should've known that getting involved with Draco was not a smart idea.  
  
"What was that all about?" Seamus asked Draco in the Great Hall afterward. Draco kissed him softly.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Pansy."  
"How do I know what her problem is?" Draco murmured.   
"Well you were sitting right next to her."  
"Not by choice, love," Draco answered, pulling away. "I've got to get ready for class. Catch you later?"  
"Right," Seamus mumbled as Draco ran to where Pansy was waiting for him at the end of the hall. She cast a venomous look at Seamus before linking her arm through Draco's and smiling at him.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Blaise exclaimed in Potions. She rushed over to Pansy's cauldron and grabbed her left hand. "How can you even lift your hand with that thing?" "That thing", as Blaise called it, was a ring. A diamond ring. A heavy diamond ring. A heavy diamond engagement ring.  
"Isn't it lovely?" Pansy asked, simpering as she turned her hand ever so slightly. She looked directly at Seamus before continuing. "Draco gave it to me this morning." // Pretend you didn't hear it. Don't react. She's only trying to hurt you. You know what a bitch she can be.// Blaise sent Seamus a vicious grin.  
"Did he now? How splendid! When is the wedding?"  
"June. After graduation."  
"That's hardly any time to plan."  
"I know, but we'll manage."   
"Are you going to have kids?" Blaise asked innocently.  
"Of course." Seamus was going to be violently sick. He just knew it.   
"Don't let her get to you," Dean whispered. Seamus nodded and began to cut up his ingredients, his hand shaking.  
"I do think there's nothing more lovely than a man and a *woman* coming together in the spirit of matrimony. Don't you agree, Finnigan?" Blaise inquired sweetly. That was it. He packed up his things and headed for the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Snape demanded.  
"Some place hag-free."  
"If you leave, fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention." Seamus froze and turned around.  
"Sorry, guys," he said to the other Gryffindors before walking through the door and slamming it behind him.   
  
Seamus would never lie and say that Draco was a perfect sweetheart. Draco did nice things for him occasionally, but they were never really intimate- emotionally anyway. Still- Pansy? He used to tell himself that Draco wasn't involved with Pansy, but it didn't add up. Why did he always spend time with her, make her laugh? Why did she always shoot him deadly glares? Reality and reason managed to tear down the battlements of denial that Seamus had erected around himself. He was Draco's paramour- the one he came to only when he tired of Pansy. But Draco was his. Draco was only with Pansy because he had to be. I mean, who would actually want to be with Pansy? Draco chose to be with Seamus. That's all that mattered, right?   
  
He heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around. "Harry. It's you."  
"You needn't sound so disappointed," Harry replied dryly.  
"I'm not really. Class can't be over already."  
"It's not."  
"Snape let you-"  
"Actually, I kinda ignored him and went after you," Harry said. Seamus smiled.  
"Thanks." There was a moment of silence.  
"Pansy's a bitch," Harry remarked. Seamus's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me that you don't think so."  
"I do, but Harry Potter cursing?"  
"I do that occasionally."  
"Yeah and Draco's a thoughtful person."  
"Never would've guessed."  
"World is full of surprises."  
  
"Why do you put up with him, Seamus?"  
"What?"  
"Draco- why do you put up with him?" Seamus shrugged. "You can do better. You deserve better," Harry said solemnly, green eyes flashing with indignation. Seamus was flattered to some extent. Harry getting all riled up over a slight on him? But then Harry was like Superboy- any kind of injustice got him upset. His turquoise eyes swept wistfully over Harry's face and his mouth formed a sad smile. It had been nice to think that someone genuinely cared about him- even if it was for an instant." I mean it."  
  
"Don't do it."  
"Don't do what?" Seamus asked innocently.  
"Don't go to him tonight."  
"I can't not go to him."  
"Don't you have dignity?"  
"No, Pansy and Draco have seen to that. He's all I've got now." With that, Seamus walked away.  
"You're wrong," Harry whispered softly.  
***  
God, I hate Pansy. Well, kiddies, I've got homework to do. Leave some reviews, k? They're one of the few things I understand.  
  
Love,   
J. Silver 


	4. Peace on earth, Goodwill toward Men...

A/N: none.  
  
Thank you HoukanGishi, Gwenn, Pepperjack Candy, Gwen, Kissaki, MiniMe, Fluer----@, and Rubicon (ack! long chapters make me antsy).  
  
***  
The image of Seamus and Draco haunted Harry for days- Seamus's lithe body arching up to meet Draco's, his tender throat exposed as he threw his head back. Occasionally, his mind wandered further to what may have happened after Seamus unbuckled Draco's belt and sometimes he found himself in Draco's place with Seamus kissing him desperately, squirming beneath him, and gasping his name. //Life is not remotely fair// he thought, watching them together. All the more reason to continue being indifferent and just ignore the feeling that was stirring within him.   
  
//Bloody hell. Why don't you go for something that's just a bit more obtainable- like world peace?// he asked himself. Surely it would be easier to get all of humanity to peacefully co-exist then it would be to get Seamus to like him. Let's look at the facts:  
1. Seamus was with Draco.  
2. Seamus had a fierce attachment to Draco.  
3. Draco seemed perfectly aware of this and knew how to use it.  
4. Harry was just himself.  
Faced with this information, he considered it more feasible that Voldemort would break down crying or Snape would take up ballet then Seamus waking up, dumping Draco and seeing Harry in a whole new light.   
  
"Earth to Harry?" Hermione called.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You looked like-"  
"I hate him!" Seamus snarled, storming into the common room.   
"What else is new?" Ron muttered as Seamus swept up the stairs. Harry stared after Seamus, a vague sensation of worry permeating his usual mantle of discontent.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm just worried about him," Harry replied.  
"He and Malfoy go through this all the time," Ron said.  
"I think it's different this time. You guys finish up. I'm going to go check on him."  
"Suit yourself, but you're wasting your time," Ron sighed.  
  
Seamus slammed the door behind him. He was literally seeing red, but that could have been that everything in the dorm was hung with red velvet. He hated Draco and he hated Pansy- that miserable wretch! He so longed to give her a good throttling.   
  
"Seamus? Are you -" Harry stopped abruptly in the face of Seamus's fury.   
"Am I alright?" Seamus gave a derisive snort. "No, I am not alright. I'm about as far from 'Alright' as one can get and more in the neighborhood of 'Completely Fucked Up'."  
"Is it as bad as all that?"  
"It's always as bad as all that, Harry."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it now."  
"Then I'll leave you."   
"No, don't. I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
Seamus sunk down on his bed and Harry sat beside him, feeling fantastically awkward. Consoling people was not his domain and he didn't know how to go about it. He felt that it would be appropriate for him to put an arm around Seamus or something similar, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The temptation to touch him was so strong, but he was afraid of crossing a line- a soft noise caught his attention. Seamus was crying. Hot, angry tears rolled down his cheeks. Without thinking, Harry brushed them away and gathered Seamus to him. The simple gesture seemed to undo Seamus and the tears started to come in earnest.   
  
Harry sat with his arms around him trying to resist the urge to kiss the back of Seamus's neck and ignore the heat radiating off Seamus as it burned through his robes. Then Seamus looked up at him. "Why are you here?" Seamus asked quietly.  
"You asked me to stay."  
"No, I mean why did you come up here in the first place? Why you and not Dean or Ron or Neville?"  
"I was worried about you," Harry confessed. Seamus smiled.  
"Now why would you trouble yourself over little ol' me?" he inquired, lowering his lashes.  
"Because I happen to like little ol' you."  
"How much do you like me, Harry?" Seamus asked, straddling Harry. The blood rose to Harry's cheeks. God, Seamus was right where he wanted him to be, so close. Seamus shifted his weight just a little...but no. Harry couldn't go through with this.  
"Enough to stop you when I know that you're going to regret this later," he sighed, rising to his feet.   
"What makes you say that?"  
"Seamus, I'm not Draco."  
"I know that."  
"And you'll hate me for it in the morning. I don't think I could deal with that right now. I won't play Charles Hamilton to your Scarlett." With that, he exited, leaving a slightly disappointed Seamus to wonder when Harry had seen or read "Gone with the Wind."  
  
***  
Comments, crticism, threats welcome! Just put them all in a review so that I can be cheery later, k?  
  
Love,  
j. silver 


	5. Alright, then. She has absolutely no red...

A/N: Wvy, Bel and Lan liked this, so I'm posting it.   
  
Thank you RandomThought, Tygeress, Jessica, Gwenn, Merii, Rebecca, Courteney, Pepperjack Candy, MiniMe, Rubicon, and Fluer---@ (I finally got used to writing Harry).   
  
***  
Harry got about halfway down the stairs before the thought hit him with full force: //God, I'm an idiot! Charles Hamilton to your Scarlett?// He knew it had been a bad idea to let Aunt Petunia convince him to watch Gone with the Wind. Uncle Vernon and Dudley absolutely abhorred that movie and Aunt Petunia didn't want to watch it alone. She needed someone to hand her tissues at the end. So Harry was volunteered. On the upside, Aunt Petunia was civil for about three hours and almost bearable for two weeks, but what good was that if he was going to be an imbecile at a time like this?  
  
Seamus Finnigan had been on top of him and Harry had turned him down. It had been the noble thing to do, but nobility did nothing to stop him from mentally kicking his own ass. //Hell, at this rate, I'll die a virgin. Then they can canonize me. That should certainly qualify as a miracle. I can be St. Potter- patron to all those who let high ideals muck everything up.// He laughed at himself. //Bitter much?// No, just very frustrated.   
  
Meanwhile Seamus fumed quietly in the dorm. He wasn't mad at Harry. Harry had been surprisingly responsive to Seamus being a cruel tease. He had been all over Harry because Harry was there and he didn't seem to ache like Seamus could ache- raw and nearly trembling with the need to feel someone inside you- all around you, someone who knew how much you needed them and shamelessly exploited it, someone like Draco. And for once Seamus wanted to know if the Boy who was All that was Good and Golden could be hurt. No, Seamus wasn't mad. He was jealous. Jealous that Harry had no one that could hurt him the way Draco could.  
  
He was also jealous of Pansy, though he was loathe admitting it even to himself. Pansy had a legitimate claim on Draco and the satisfaction of knowing that wherever Draco may wander, he always came back to her. Of course, it wasn't Draco's choice but at least she couldn't be dropped in a heartbeat. Because tonight she had been with Draco and Seamus had been there to see it. He felt horribly betrayed, irreparably damaged and even more bruised with the knowledge that despite this latest injury, tomorrow night would find him in Draco's bed once more.   
  
Draco, for his part, was perfectly aware that he was being a cold-hearted bastard in regard to Seamus. He was also aware that treating Seamus the way he did gave him a strange sort of thrill. He should probably have that checked out. Seamus was beautiful when he was crushed- tears obscuring his eyes, which were begging Draco not to hurt him again, to hold him and tell him that Pansy was nothing to him. At times like those part of Draco wanted to do just that and then he twisted the knife a little deeper and succeeded in wounding Seamus even more. He hurt Seamus for one reason: he could.   
  
He could treat Seamus horribly, but Seamus always came back wanting him still. Of this Draco was immensely glad. He needed Seamus as badly as Seamus needed him. Maybe even more. His nights with Seamus kept him sane. With his father putting pressure on him and Pansy hanging all over him, Seamus was the only one who made no demands on him with the exception of "harder, faster, more." And Draco could handle that.   
  
He shuddered to think of Pansy. She was dumb, but she was a bitch. No, wait, that wasn't right. Let's try that again. She was dumb, but she was annoying. No! One last time. She was dumb, but she was vain. //Okay, that settles it then. She has absolutely no redeeming qualities.// And he was engaged to her. He could thank his parents for that one. All he could do about the situation was muster enough self-control not to gnaw his arm off in order to escape Pansy as she clung to it.   
  
Tonight had been a fluke. Draco had been hoping to avoid serious physical contact with Pansy until he was dead. He had heard that Muggles could create children in test tubes. How wonderful! He could produce an heir and not sleep with that god-awful woman. Pansy didn't see it that way. Tonight she had been most insistent and Draco couldn't pry her off. Unfortunately, Seamus was supposed to meet him tonight. After Seamus had fled looking severely pained, Pansy smiled complacently, got dressed, and left. //She did that on purpose. Damn her.//   
  
He owed Seamus an apology. Draco got out a quill and some parchment and began to write a note. "Dear Mr. Heinz, I require your services once more. Please deliver one dozen white roses to a Mr. Seamus Finnigan at breakfast tomorrow morning. It is most important. Regards, Draco Malfoy." He hoped it would be enough.  
  
***  
Will Draco's apology go over well? I mulling over continuing chapter 6. I know that if I leave it the way it is, some of you will kill me because of where I stopped. Decisions, decisions...Review, dears!  
  
love,  
J. Silver 


	6. An Emphatic Yes

A/N: Hehe. You are so going to hate me for this one...  
  
Thanks to Myr, Silverfox, Pepperjack Candy (The persons to whom I've dedicated this fic have requested that something awful happen to Pansy. We'll see where that goes...), JediGinny, Gwen, MiniMe, and Fleur--@.  
  
***  
They were beautiful. Roses. Pure. White. Roses. But Seamus didn't want them. He refused to accept this latest un-apology from Draco- a way to make the other person think you apologized and admitted you were wrong, when you really just bought them off with candy or jewelry- or flowers. He caught sight of Harry across the table. Harry blushed and turned away, tugging absently at his earlobe. //He's so cute. I wonder...// He flashed a quick smile at the Slytherin table. //You're not going to get me back that easily.// The flowers were in the trash as soon as breakfast ended.  
  
"Harry!" Seamus called. Harry paused mid-step, as if debating whether to turn or make a break for it. He put his foot down and turned around.   
"Yes, Seamus?" he sighed, crossing his arms. //He's uncomfortable. Don't be uncomfortable.//  
"I'm sorry about last night."   
"No big deal," Harry said, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
"It is a big deal. I was completely out of line and you were right to turn me down." //Yeah, right. I won the world's biggest moron award for that one.// But Harry didn't say that out loud.  
"Uh-huh," was all he said.  
"I thought about what you said." Harry raised an eyebrow. "And you were wrong."  
"Pardon?"  
"What I regret is that I didn't stop you from leaving last night," Seamus said softly, moving in closer to Harry.  
"Seamus-" Harry began, backing away. He found this to be impossible, Seamus having snaked an arm around his waist.   
"Don't, Harry," he whispered, his lashes fluttering as he arched closer to Harry. "Don't answer me if the answer you're going to give is no. That's not the answer I want right now."  
"What answer do you want?"  
"What answer do you think I want?" Seamus asked, running his fingers through Harry's hair. //An emphatic, unconditional yes,// thought Harry. And Harry was almost completely prepared to give him that answer.  
  
Then Seamus kissed him hotly. Harry opened his mouth ever so slightly and Seamus's tongue was there in an instant. //Oh god. Why didn't somebody tell me tongues could do *that*?// He was just beginning to fully enjoy being kissed by Seamus when the blonde pulled away. "What's my answer?" he asked, voice slightly hoarse.  
"Yes. God, yes." Seamus grinned.  
"Good boy. Meet me in the Slytherin end of the castle during Divination."  
"How?"  
"Don't go to class, silly."  
"But if were both absent-"  
"That should give the professor something interesting to see in her crystal ball, won't it?"  
"But-" Seamus kissed him again, hands running lightly along Harry's thigh. Harry sighed. "I'll be there." Seamus looked pleased. //Just call me Chuck...//  
  
Harry stood in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room trying to decide whether he should leave now, while he could. "Boo," said a voice near Harry's ear. If it had been possible for Harry to be more wired, he would have jumped. As it was, he turned to face Seamus. A warm hand slid into his and he was pulled closer to the stone wall. "Unicorn blood," Seamus mumbled. Strange how he should feel so nervous now. //Relax. It's only Harry.// Only Harry. Right and a diamond was just another rock. The wall slid open and Seamus led the way upstairs to the dormitories. "Watch this step, it's a trick one," Seamus warned, jumping over it with ease. He knew this staircase so well, he could climb it in his sleep. Harry was so busy wondering what he had gotten himself into, he didn't hear Seamus and his foot went right through the step. A rather undignified yelp of surprise escaped him and Seamus tugged him out. "I told you to watch it," came a soft reprimand.   
"And I did. I watched it disappear beneath my foot."   
"Smartass," Seamus chuckled. Harry shot him an amused grin.   
  
They continued up the staircase without further mishap and ended up in the seventh year dorms. Seamus sat on a bed. Draco's bed. "What are we doing here?" Harry asked.  
"Our class ends in a half an hour. Their class ends in an hour and a half. I didn't think you'd appreciate your best friend walking in on us."  
"You mean he hasn't been there already?" Harry teased, sitting next to Seamus.  
"You think I make this offer to just anybody?" Seamus asked, pulling Harry on top of him.  
"Yes," Harry replied, knowing full well that stories about Seamus and his considerably loose morals were mostly fiction.  
"Ouch," Seamus replied.  
"I'm only kidding."  
"No, really. Your elbow is in my side."  
"Oh!" Mortified, Harry scrambled to rectify the situation. Seamus laughed and kissed him briefly.  
"Don't worry about it." //Who's worried? Paralyzed with fear that I'm going to screw up, maybe, but worried? Nah.// Seamus shifted his weight, moving on top of Harry. "Now promise me, you're not going to run out again."  
"Promise."  
"Good. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." At those words, Harry turned a shade of crimson that Seamus was beginning to find quite fetching.  
***  
  
Yes, I am stopping there! *evil grin* However if you ask really nicely, I might bite the bullet and continue this for a bit. Review, dears!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	7. Grr. Harry, you idiot!

A/N:*grin* Attack of the killer cliffies! Muhahaha. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Thank you all, no specific names because ff.net doesn't like them. I love you all dearly anyway.  
  
***  
Harry loved the way Seamus tasted- heavenly and salty sweet. It was addicting and try as he might, he just couldn't tear himself away from Seamus's silken lips. His hands had taken on a life of their own and refused to stop wandering over the planes of Seamus's hips and shoulder blades, which was bad, very bad, because he had about thirty minutes to get dressed and out of the Slytherin dorms.   
  
Harry's nervousness had been replaced by a pressing need as Seamus muttered instructions into his ear that made him blush to hear but made Seamus moan ever so nicely when executed. "Now," Seamus gasped.  
"Now what?" Harry asked, a little uncertain as to what he was supposed to do. Seamus's legs tightened around Harry's waist and with a fluid movement of Seamus's hips, he was in.   
  
Of all the places his imagination taken him, this wasn't one of them. Seamus writhing and gasping beneath him, yes, but never Seamus gasping and writhing with Harry deep inside of him and insensible to everything but the blond boy beneath him and all around him. He moved his hips experimentally, which elicited a favorable response from his partner. Encouraged, Harry thrust faster, trying to stay lost in a whirl of sensation and out race his sense of justice.  
  
He wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together and arrive within a few decimal places of four. Seamus wanted Draco. Tomorrow, in this bed, he'd probably screw Draco. Hell, he might not even wait until tomorrow. Right now, he couldn't care less. You only live once. Besides, how many times was Seamus going to make a pass at him? He was not Draco. He wasn't beautiful. He wasn't sexy. He wasn't charming. He was just a scrawny, awkward, inarticulate, amazingly trite poster boy for all that was good. No. Fuck that. He was not the poster boy for all that was good. This was good. Being with Seamus in his rival's bed was good and felt so astoundingly right and wrong at the same time. So yes, fuck that. Fuck them all. Most importantly fuck Seamus.   
  
His cries mingled with Seamus's and he collapsed beside him, noting that the canopy of Draco's bed was enchanted to look like a starry night. He turned to look at Seamus. Seamus smiled at him, but Harry found himself incapable of smiling back. His previous recklessness had disappeared. This hadn't been what he wanted from Seamus. Not that he was going to complain about it, but...//And this is why being me really sucks// he thought as his guilt begun tying his insides in knots.   
  
Seamus had used him. He knew it. It didn't bother him less than five minutes ago. Five minutes ago he had been a willing accomplice in some form of revenge and he was perfectly okay with it. Why did he feel differently now? //Because I'm sick of being used. Because I hate not being treated as a person. I hate being treated as a god or an object to be had. I hate that Seamus didn't want me for who I am, but whom he could hurt with me.// And that was truly painful. He had just experienced the most personal thing that could pass between two people... and it had very little to do with him.   
  
"Next time, I think we'll need more than an hour and a half," Seamus said.  
"There won't be a next time," Harry replied quietly.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't want to be dragged in to your sordid little affair with Draco. I won't be with you because you had another quarrel with him."  
"Oh really?" Seamus remarked, eyebrow raised.  
"Really."  
"You weren't having that train of thought an hour ago. Unless I was mistaken you seemed quite eager at the chance."  
"You're right."  
"So that's it? 'Good-bye, Seamus. Nice shagging you, but I think I'll just leave now?'"  
"Isn't that how you're relationship with Draco works?" Harry asked. It was a cheap shot, but he really didn't care. Seamus's eyes flashed indignantly.  
"Don't you dare talk about my relationship. You don't exactly have a perfect record either. You went out with Ginny for three days before she decided you were an emotional wreck and dumped you and you're with Ron so often that if Hermione hadn't decided to snog him senseless in front of everybody, people would think that you two were involved."  
"Involved with Ron?" Harry's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Whatever, Seamus. See you around." With that, Harry gathered up his clothes and shut the door behind him, leaving Seamus to glare at the door with a look that could corrode steel.  
  
***  
Suggestions? Requests? Comments? Review, darlings!  
  
love,  
j. silver 


	8. Twisted Games We Play

A/N: Sorry for the wait! It took me a while to type and then it took forever for the powers that be to get back to me.   
  
Thank you soso much Mel, lisa, J, Fairys sky, Eccentricity is Me, Marce, Jade Diamond, HPMystery, Fleur, PepperjackCandy, lunarscythe, Silverfox, pyro and Gwen.  
  
***  
Draco was on his way upstairs when he ran into Seamus. Seamus fell upon his neck and kissed him long and hard and deep. "Does this mean that you're not angry with me?" Draco asked, breathless. Seamus nodded. "Were the flowers that nice?"  
"The flowers helped."  
"Seamus..."  
"You look tired, love. Why don't you take a nap?"  
"I was on my way to do that. Care to join me?" Seamus shook his head.  
"Can't. I was waiting for you, but I don't have time now."  
"I had class. I couldn't get here sooner," Draco explained.  
"Too bad." Seamus kissed him again and left.   
  
//That was different// Draco thought, opening the door to his dorm. The first thing that caught his eye was his bed. It had been made before he went to class, but now the sheets were twisted and crumpled and...sticky? What the bloody...//no, Seamus wouldn't.// Then his eye landed upon something else. Carefully nestled among the twisted battlefield of sheets was a single white rose.   
  
Before Draco even had time to think, he was out of the dorm and in the hallway, chasing down Seamus. He grabbed Seamus from behind and pinned him against the wall. "Who?" he demanded.  
"Who?" Seamus echoed innocently.  
"Yes. Who?"  
"Hoo? Are you pretending to be an owl?"  
"No. Who as in who did you fuck this afternoon?"  
"Such language."  
"Tell me who, Seamus."  
"Hoo," Seamus cooed.  
"His name! I want his name."  
"Whose name?" Draco looked capable of murder. The thought of Seamus being somebody else's whore drove him insane. Draco trailed a finger along Seamus's jawline, pressing his body along Seamus's. The heat and the fact that Draco was so close to the edge made Seamus more than a little dizzy.  
  
"I want to know the name of the bastard that was in my bed this afternoon. I want to know who dared to touch you the way I do." Draco thrust his hips against Seamus. He kissed him, crushing his lips with a near brutal force. He opened Seamus's mouth roughly, tongue forcing entrance. Seamus moaned. Draco bit his lip hard. He wanted to mark Seamus, let everyone know that Seamus was his and only his. God, when he found out who it was..."Tell me," he whispered huskily.  
"Tell you what?"  
"Don't play with me."  
"But I like playing with you. It's so much fun..."  
"I'll bet you had a lot of fun today."  
"Maybe." Seamus smiled softly.   
"Tell me who it was. Tell me, please," Draco pleaded, rubbing against Seamus. Seamus moaned, eyelids fluttering.  
"Harry," he said so softly that Draco might have missed it.  
"Thank you, love," Draco said smiling sadistically. Harry was a dead man.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
"Password? I can't remember."  
"I can't let you in without a password-"  
"You've seen me before. You've let me in before."  
"Need a password."  
"Open up, you pink hog, before I do something you'll regret," Draco said, his voice edged. The last thing he wanted to do was sit here and argue with a painting. The Fat Lady opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and swung open. Draco lost no time and practically flew up the steps to the boy's dormitories. He flung himself at a very bewildered Harry.  
  
"I hate you. I hate you with every bone in my body," Draco snarled, pinning him to the ground.  
"Good. At least we're on even footing," Harry retorted, shoving Draco off him. Draco reached back and punched Harry square in the jaw.  
"We're not even close to even." Harry's hand massaged his face. His eyes flashed with anger.  
"Bastard!" His fist connected with Draco's cheekbone and the blonde fell backwards. He pounced on him in an instant. He didn't even think, he just started punching. He might've felt bad about it, except Draco was punching and clawing and Harry wouldn't have put biting past him.   
  
"Shit!" Harry swore. Somehow he had become completely entangled in Draco. His arms were completely useless and he wasn't completely sure which set of legs was his. Draco wasn't happy about it either. He was practically foaming. //For Heaven's sake, what could have gotten him so pissed? The guy looks like he could fucking kill me and here I am not two inches away from his face. How do I keep ending up in situations like this?// Their eyes locked momentarily, emerald on mercury. A shock like electricity passed through Harry's body and after a considerable amount of time he realized that the shock was Draco kissing him and the pressure on his mouth was Draco's mouth. //Ouch! Animal!// Draco bit down on Harry's lip. Harry bit him back, taking his lips roughly and forcing his tongue down his throat. Draco battled back, forcing his own tongue past Harry's lips. Harry broke off the kiss sharply. Draco went for his neck, tongue lapping at Harry's collarbone. Harry shivered and closed his eyes. "Damn!" Draco had bitten him. Harry dove for Draco's neck, nudging his collar aside. The skin there was smooth, flawless. Harry bit down hard.   
"Fuck, Potter!" Draco's hips shot upward. Harry smiled evilly, using his own hips to force Draco's back to the floor. Draco threw his head back and Harry saw his opportunity. He bent his head and nipped at Draco's neck, sucking hard, wanting to leave a bruise on that porcelain skin. Draco arched his back, his thigh sliding between Harry's legs. Harry choked back a moan and realized in absolute horror that he was getting off on this.   
  
He jumped off Draco, scuttling back across the floor quickly. He ran a hand through his hair. //Damn! damndamndamndamndamn. What the hell just happened?// Draco eyed Harry coolly, a glint in his eyes the only evidence of emotion. "You look like you could use a cold shower," he observed.  
"Fuck you, Malfoy."  
"You sure you wouldn't enjoy beating me to a bloody pulp a little more? They both seem to have the same effect on you."  
"And you didn't get off on it either," Harry said sarcastically, glancing at a prominent bulge in Draco's pants. Draco shrugged it off.   
  
They sat in uncomfortable silence- Draco deciding which would be the best way to go about destroying Harry and Harry trying desperately to ignore the fact that he had been aroused by Malfoy, of all people.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked dully.  
"Why what?"  
"Why Seamus? You could have anybody you wanted- anybody in the world. Why couldn't you leave him alone?"  
"Don't pretend you care. You just don't want anybody else playing with your toys."  
"Why did you chose him?"  
"I didn't chose him. He chose me."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Then don't."  
"Why would he go after you?"  
"I was convenient." Draco started at the bitter edge in Harry's voice.  
"Only convenient?"  
"yes. I was there, so he shagged me. It could've been anybody." It could've been anybody. It could have been Neville or Ron or Dean or Colin Creevy. The blond boy looked at Harry in undisguised awe. Suddenly Harry had gone from a cardboard cutout to a flesh and blood person. Harry had a sex drive, a beating heart...and a fully exploitable weakness. So Draco took advantage of the opportunity.  
  
He moved forward and kissed Harry softly. This recent turn of events was as incomprehensible as the last one or the one before that. Completely mystified, Harry gave up trying to think and gave into it. Despite the fact that he was kissing Draco, it was actually quite nice. It wasn't like kissing Seamus or Ron. (Seamus had hit the mark. Harry and Ron had been briefly and innocently involved after the second task in the Triwizard Tournament.)  
  
Iron fist in a velvet glove was the perfect description of Draco. Even while being gentle he was rough around the edges, his inclination to hurt peeking through the tenderness. Not the Harry minded. He was tired of being treated like some poor fragile little creature. He wasn't that delicate. He kissed Draco back with as much force as he could, glad he didn't have to worry about hurting him.  
  
Under Harry's mounting passion Draco's gentle veneer cracked and he responded by deepening his kiss, yanking Harry's head back and pulling him closer. Harry presed up against him, his hands moving under the edge of Draco's shirt and up his torso. Draco pulled away. "No," he panted. "Not here, not now. Tomorrow after the game." He kissed Harry fiercely one last time and left. Harry stared after him. //What the hell was that?//  
  
***  
Everybody is being a tad bit self-absorbed in this fic. Commentsm criticism, and suggestions all recieved with equal joy. Review!  
  
Love,   
J. Silver 


	9. Chimes

A/N: The muses on this fic refuse to lighten up. Consequently, this story continues to be dark and unhappy and the rating has jumped a bit for this section to about NC-17. If you already have second thoughts about this fic, it might not be wise to continue further. Things get a bit brutal.  
  
Thank you so very much to all of you who reviewed. Your continued support is immensely comforting. I would type individual thanks but I'm so tired, I can barely see as it is. If you are reading this right now, I love you.  
  
Special thanks to Red Joker for all her nagging and the bit about chimes.  
  
***  
  
The Slytherin-Gryffindor match the next day was quite intense. One could practically see the sparks of animosity between the two houses. Harry looked grimly determined, his face pale yet resolute. Draco looked very princely on his broom, but there was a feral glint in his eye as he scanned the field. His eyes met Harry's across the field. Harry's gaze was troubled. Draco grinned wickedly and licked his lips slowly. Harry faltered and flew off. Draco gave chase. //That's it. Run, Potter. I'll catch you in the end.// Tonight's game would prove interesting.  
  
***  
  
Seamus was in the library trying to do his homework even though his hand shook so badly that he could barely hold the quill. The tension on the field extended to even here. The air was heavy with it. He let the quill fall from his fingers and gazed out the window, wondering if Draco had killed Harry yet.  
  
He didn't need anyone to tell him that his actions yesterday were horribly wrong. Seeing the look of hurt that ravaged Draco's face when he had pinned Seamus against the wall made it worth it though. Seamus had exposed a nerve- a raw silver nerve that made the most beautiful sound when you struck it just right. He had played a symphony on that nerve. He could almost understand Draco's sadistic mindset now. It was a very intoxicating feeling to have that much control over someone, to know exactly which buttons to push. However he was sorry that he had hurt Harry. He could see it in the calm green eyes that met his across the breakfast table. He could sense it in the slight tremble in Harry's voice. He had been selfish. A realization dawned on him: Harry had been a virgin. And he had taken shameless advantage of him. "Finnigan, you stupid prick," he muttered under his breath. He should've known. It was so obvious. Harry blushed a delicate shade of pink whenever sex was mentioned, and Seamus had never connected, never thought...//Damn you. You deserve every bad thing that ever happened to you. When you die, you'll go straight to hell and don't you dare complain.//  
  
His self-depreciating musings were interrupted by a simpering female voice. "Oh, Finnigan, why'd you have to sit in that chair? It'll have to be burnt now that you've defiled it with your...unnaturalness."   
"You mean you've sat in this chair before?" He rose to face Pansy, nose wrinkling in a clear sign of distaste. "By all means, take it," he said, his voice a mockery of chivalry. "I want nothing that has been sullied by you."   
"Right. That's so obvious when you're panting over my fiancé," she replied dryly.   
"He's only marrying you because his father is making him," the Irish boy replied coolly. She laughed derisively.  
"You believe that if it helps you sleep better at night. I'm fully confident that whatever Draco has with you is just a phase."  
"A six-month phase?" Seamus inquired, his mouth curling up at the corners.  
"You can't think it's anything more. Draco is a big boy. No one can make him do anything he doesn't want to, and if he didn't want this marriage, it wouldn't happen." She smiled and tossed her hair triumphantly.  
"I don't believe you," Seamus said, licking his lips.  
"I've got the ring to prove it."  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
"Are you Gryffindors really that dense? I hate to burst your bubble- no, wait. I absolutely love bursting your bubble. Draco loves me, not you. If he loved you, it would be your name on the wedding invitation, not mine. Oh, that reminds me."  
  
She pulled a vanilla envelope out of her satchel and passed it to him. "Here you are." He took it, eyes filled with hatred. Slowly he opened the envelope. Gold letters reflected the light as they informed him that he had been "cordially invited to witness the union of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in holy matrimony." He was going to be violently ill. He could feel it building in his stomach.  
"Is this your idea of a joke?" he asked, voice trembling.  
"Life is a joke, Finnigan, and you are the punch line. But do say you'll be there. I want to see the look on your face when Draco rips your heart out of your chest." Seamus had always suspected that Pansy wasn't human, but now he was sure. He looked at her mutely, not daring a response, afraid of the lump in his throat that threatened to betray him. She chuckled darkly and moved to take the vacant seat. She hesitated, and, with an amused look at Seamus, chose another chair.  
  
***  
  
Harry leaned against the lockers in the Gryffindor locker rooms, the cool metal soothing his anxieties. Gryffindor had won, but Harry still had pre-game jitters. His match with Slytherin had barely begun. He wasn't sure what Draco was going to do to him. Draco might kill him or Draco might fuck him and then again Draco could do both. And Harry honestly didn't know which he would prefer.  
  
"Potter." Harry whirled around to face an impossibly cool Draco, his face not in the least bit flushed from the exhaustive match. His eyes, however, still had that suppressed excitement that made Harry very, very afraid. Draco reached out and caressed his cheek. Harry sucked in a breath and Draco's touch made him tremble with fear and loathing and concentrated desire. Draco saw it flash in Harry's eyes and he smiled to himself. //Too easy.// Then he shook his head ever so slightly. With Harry nothing was ever too easy.  
  
He brushed his lips against Harry's in a chaste kiss, smirking inwardly when the boy moaned in disappointment. Seamus did good work. The Boy Who Lived was on a pleasure high and would do anything to avoid coming down, including Malfoys.  
  
"Let's get this straight: I don't love you. Potter, I don't even like you, but I want you. There will be no after-sex hugs, no whispered endearments, and when we are through, you will be more alone than you were before," Draco whispered, his tongue tracing the delicate curve of Harry's ear. "Do you understand?" No answer from Harry, who was finding the sensuous weight of Draco's body against his very distracting. Draco's hand cupped Harry's chin, forcing his glassy green eyes to meet Draco's hard metallic ones. "Do you understand me, Potter?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied in a voice that hardly sounded like his own. It was too far away, too throaty, too desperate for what Draco could give him. "Yes, I understand," he said in that voice that was his yet not his. Draco's lips curved into a very unwholesome smile.   
  
"Good," the Slytherin replied.  
  
***  
  
"Chimes," Draco whispered softly, moving his hands down the length of Harry's body. //Nononno. Don't speak. Don't speak. Please don't. Don't remind me of where I'm not supposed to be. What I'm not supposed to be doing.//  
"Chimes?" Harry asked breathlessly, arching up into his touch, not wanting to talk, just wanting the sensations to continue filtering through his veins, eating away at the gelatin swirls of his brain, eroding his pride, his morality. So wrong, feels so sweet, like candy. Spun sugar goodness on the tip of his greedy demanding tongue.  
  
"You remind me of chimes." Draco's lips brushed over the exposed expanse of Harry's skin, the sound of silk on silk magnified. It filled the resoundingly silent room. Draco's hot tongue invaded Harry's navel, so agile. Teasing. He loved to tease Harry, to feel the ebb and flow of his passions. He pulled Harry onto his lap, his hardness pressed into the back of The Boy Who Made Such Beautiful Noises if You Only Knew Where to Suck and Lick and Bite.   
  
"They make those sparkling noises." He nipped the back of Harry's neck cruelly. The dark-haired boy mewled softly. The blonde's tongue danced down his spine, making figure-eights among the vertebrae. His breath ghosted along the Gryffindor's spine as he made his way up again. Draco's teeth tugged at Harry's ear, gently at first, then viciously. A moan escaped Harry.   
  
"But they're hollow inside." Draco's fingers played with Harry's nipples, pinching with the intent to bruise.   
  
"Please." The word slipped from Harry's mouth unbidden. The Slytherin's lips moved down to the juncture where Harry's neck met his shoulder. He bit down, hard. Harry's hips shot forward.  
"Please what?" Draco's voice was smooth, tempting, like silk hiding the loveliest present.   
"Please, hurt me." The plea surprised Harry as much as it surprised Draco. The rest of the sentence continued in Harry's head. //Because then the pain inside will be less compared to the pain outside.//  
"Hurt you? Why would I do that, my precious?" Mockery in that honey sweet voice.  
"You want to."  
"I'm positively *pained* that you would say such a thing," Draco replied, knowing that it was completely true. He moved his hips forward at the word 'pained', making Harry bite his lip.   
"It's true," the tanned boy protested, tilting his neck to the side, inviting Draco. He took the invitation.  
"Even if you were right," Harry felt the curve of Draco's smile against his neck, "why should I?" Draco's hands reached between Harry's thighs. The Gryffindor hissed softly as his rival's hands moved past his aching desire, brushing it lightly. Draco's nails raked intricate patterns lazily across Harry's flesh. Harry didn't give an answer and Draco didn't wait long for one. He slammed into Harry, no preparation, no warning. The cries were torn from Harry's throat and left homeless in the air. Pleasure laced with pain, a poisoned delicacy that he swallowed willingly.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" Draco asked quietly, struggling to keep his voice even.  
"Yes," Harry replied, tears streaming down his cheeks silently. Draco was still. "Move," Harry whispered. Draco gave an unseen nod and began to thrust, slowly, building speed. He pressed his lips to Harry's shoulder, letting loose the pent-up frustration of losing to Harry over and over again. His teeth drove into Harry's shoulder, drawing blood.  
  
The next moment was a blur and Draco found himself on his back with Harry on top of him, breathing hard. Harry's flushed cheek pressed into the surprisingly cool skin of Draco's neck. His hand moved lower as he remembered Seamus's instructions from the day before.   
  
"Never do that again," Harry growled, nipping at Draco's neck and thrusting inside him at the same time. Draco groaned at this double-edged attack from Harry, however having had the benefit of preparation that was denied to Harry, his groan was more from surprise than actual pain. He recovered partially, lapping at Harry's wound. Harry hissed.  
  
"You are a sick, twisted fuck, you know that Malfoy?" he said, closing his eyes.  
"I would've thought the 'fuck' was rather obvious. Trust you to feel a need to state it. Secondly, you have a lot of nerve calling me twisted. I wasn't the one begging to be hurt," Draco gasped, pulling Harry closer to him.  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Potter?"  
"H'mm?"  
"I'm not going to break if you do this with a little more force."  
"Pity," Harry said, complying with Draco's request. The blonde arched his back and most likely would've bitten Harry again if Harry hadn't been smart enough to move his neck and shoulders out of the range of those sharp white teeth. But Draco still had nails.  
  
"God damn you, Draco Malfoy!"  
"Likewise, Potter," Draco chuckled.  
"You fucking animal! I'm going to have scars from you for the rest of my life!" Harry cried, outraged.  
"I hope so," Draco replied, grabbing Harry's hair and yanking him down into a rough kiss.  
"Sadistic much, Malfoy?"  
"Mmm, just a tad. Oh, God, yes. Do that again." Harry repeated his previous action, pinning the Slytherin's hands to his sides. Draco writhed desperately beneath Harry's grasp.  
"No fair," he mewled softly. Harry laughed darkly.  
"You're one to talk about fair," he said, bending down and sucking hard on the alabaster skin of Draco's torso. Draco fought to get free, but failing miserably, settled instead for a menacing growl.  
"Finish what you've started before I finish it for you," he threatened. Harry grinned cheekily, but pounded Draco mercilessly until they were both shaking with the aftershocks of a hard-earned climax.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's face and kissed him painfully. Harry kissed him back, surprised and both immensely relieved and incredibly sorry that their little rendezvous was over. Gracefully, without betraying his soreness, Draco rose and slipped into his clothes. "I want a rematch," he said coolly. Harry pulled on his pants.  
"I can take you," he replied, unruffled.  
"No, I'll do the taking, thank you very much," the blond boy said. Harry fervently hoped so.  
  
***  
I sincerely hope this was worth the wait, dears. This story requires so much effort on my part that sometimes I simply can't write it. Comments, as always, would be very much appreciated.  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	10. A spoonful of sugar does wonders for hyp...

A/N: Always for Wyv, Bel, and Alan  
  
***  
  
Breakfast the next morning was surreal for all parties. Seamus was torn between shame in regard to his actions with Harry, hatred for the Pansy-bitch, and a cold fear that she might actually be right. Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that in two days he had gone from being a virgin to sleeping with two different people, who happened to be the most beautiful creatures on the planet, even if they were complete assholes. Then he moved and the pain served as a fresh reminder, as did the bite marks on his chest and neck that he had to cover up with a turtleneck.  
  
Draco was in an exceptionally good mood that morning, even deigning to bestow a smile on Pansy, sniveling wretch she was. He was delighted to have gotten his revenge on Seamus and found a means to hurt Potter in ways he had never thought possible. Hurt Potter, defy his father, spit in Pansy's face, and get off all it the same time. Did life get any sweeter? He glanced at Seamus. Perhaps it could…The sudden image of Seamus and Harry engaged in a slow, passionate kiss, their skin flushed and glistening, made Draco aroused so fast it was almost painful. His eyes flickered to Harry, who looked up almost as if on cue. Their eyes met and Draco licked his lips wolfishly. Harry turned pale and bit his lower lip, suddenly becoming very taken with his eggs.  
  
Seamus was rearranging his food, apparently thinking that from the patterns he made, he could divine the secrets of the universe. In truth, he was thinking. He hadn't allowed himself to think all night. But what if Pansy was right? What if Draco didn't love him? What if it was just a fling? A violent clattering jolted him from his thoughts and he dimly realized the clattering was his fork against the porcelain plate. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. //Calm down. Calm down. Fuck! Get a hold on yourself.// He exhaled slowly, willing his hand to be still. The tremors subsided. Refusing to meet the bewildered stare of his housemates, Seamus rose and made his way to the exit. Halfway there, Pansy's eyes met his and she smiled with faux sweetness. Seamus flashed her a vulgar hand gesture and stormed out.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked. Pansy rested her head on his shoulder, firmly pressed blond curls spilling over his black robes.  
"I haven't the faintest idea, darling. Finnigan is such a drama queen," she cooed, fluttering her lashes.  
"Fucking fag," Crabbe muttered. All the Slytherins laughed, except for a vampiric seventh-year and Draco, who glared at his minion for speaking out of turn. Crabbe lowered his head as Goyle elbowed him in the ribs for being so abysmally dense. Not that they considered Draco a fag, of course. He may screw Finnigan, but that was different. He was the dominant one and he didn't actually entertain feelings for Finnigan beyond animalistic lust, right? Right. So Draco wasn't the fag. That shame was reserved for Finnigan. And maybe Potter. And that Creevy boy with the camera.  
  
***  
  
Harry remembered the last time the Dursleys had left him with Mrs. Figg. The old woman had fallen asleep and the tele was featuring some very old man, who kept spraying spittle at the camera, preaching about sin. "You can always tell a sin. A sin feels good. Otherwise, we wouldn't be tempted to commit it." That's how Harry knew he was damned.  
  
It was the third detention he had served with Draco in three weeks. Harry barely remembered how they got there. He had said or done something and Draco had offered some snide comment. Harry had glared at him and Draco had dug his nails into Harry's forearm and yanked viciously, leaving five furrows in Harry's skin. Harry had pushed Draco into his cauldron, sending its contents in a wave towards Pansy, who unfortunately sidestepped and gave Harry a look that clearly questioned his right to exist. Snape had not been pleased, to say the least. He didn't deduct any points, but he assigned them both three consecutive detentions.   
  
Whatever it was Snape had been expecting them to do, Harry didn't think this was it. He groaned as Draco pushed inside him, then gave a ragged gasp as Draco bit down with just enough force at a spot on his neck. "Snape should be back soon," he said.  
"So?" murmured Draco.  
"So?" Harry echoed, his thinking slowed by the red haze filtering through his brain. "So maybe we should get dressed."  
"That's one possibility," Draco moaned.  
"What are the others?"  
"We stay as we are and if Snape walks in, he'll get a free show."  
"Malfoy, that's disgusting."  
"Maybe, but I notice you're not moving, Potter." Harry groaned in response. Draco smirked, sucking at the small depression behind Harry's ear. He paused, silver eyes narrowing. The unmistakable sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor.  
"That sounds like Snape now," Harry observed.  
"Shit." Despite his earlier remarks, Draco had no desire to let Snape catch him shagging anyone, let alone Harry Potter.  
  
They sprang apart instantly and began the frantic scramble for clothes. Snape's footsteps drew closer. //Oh. Fuck me// Harry thought. //We're not even remotely close to being ready and we look like we've been in a fight our something…// He crossed over to Draco, who was absorbed in buttoning his shirt, and kissed him hard. He ripped open Draco's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Draco looked politely astonished up until Harry kneed him in the stomach. Draco doubled over, but he seemed to understand because he smiled before delivering a sound fist to Harry's lips. He yanked Harry up by the hair, lapping at the blood trickling from Harry's split lip, crashing him against the wall. Harry pushed Draco off, sending the blonde into a table, the corner of which dug into Draco's kidney. Harry seized Draco. Draco hooked a leg around Harry's knees, bringing them both to the ground. Harry rolled on top of Draco, kissing him brutally. Draco's hips rubbed up against Harry, earning a moan from the dark-haired boy.  
  
"Potter! Malfoy! What the hell is going on here?" Both boys rose to their feet, bloodied and bruised. Snape regarded them coldly. "Headmaster's office. Now."  
  
Both boys had the decency to look properly ashamed of themselves as they stood before a very disappointed Dumbledore. "Fighting again? That's the fourth time in less than a month. Madam Pomfrey doesn't even want to see the two of you in the infirmary again unless it's life threatening. Obviously a detention isn't the answer. So, tell me, what am I supposed to do with you?"  
"Check for werewolf bites," Snape suggested.  
"I beg your pardon, Severus?"  
"Maybe it's a territorial thing. Alpha male syndrome or something similar," Snape said. Draco smiled. Harry, much as he hated both Snape and Draco, smiled too.   
"So you're saying this is a very vicious pissing contest?" Dumbledore said. Harry choked on a laugh. Dumbeldore smiled, straightening his glasses.   
"That's not a professional opinion. Hagrid knows more about animal behavior than I do, seeing as he is the gamekeeper," Snape replied. "As for lycanthropy, I dare say Lupin is our in-house expert."  
"Yes. Well, do either of you remember being bitten?" Harry and Draco exchanged wry glances. "Perhaps I should rephrase that. Obviously you both have been bitten recently. That's very impressive bite on your neck, Harry. It almost looks like a hickey." Harry turned pale.  
"What are you suggesting, headmaster? That I was necking with Potter?" Draco asked, eyes sparkling dangerously. Harry had to admire the boy's acting skills. His tone and facial expression made it quite clear that the idea of kissing Harry was the vilest thing he'd ever heard in his life.  
"Of course not, Draco. It was a simple comparison. Have either of you been bitten by a werewolf recently?"  
"I hope I'd remember something like that," Harry said.  
"With your limited mental capacities, it's quite possible you forgot. You have been the walking dead for a long time, Potter," Draco added cheerfully.  
"I'm so flattered you noticed."  
"It's my business to notice you." Snape, Dumbledore, and Harry all turned to look at the blonde curiously. Draco's eyes widened. "What? You can't have a rivalry without paying attention to your rival's activities, can you?"  
  
No answer was forthcoming. Harry wondered if that was because Snape and Dumbledore were as astonished as he was that Draco had put deliberate effort into the rivalry they shared- hard, calculated effort. It was frightening in its own right.  
  
It also made Harry wonder. Was their, rather consistent shagging also a calculated move? The arrogance of such a thought didn't escape him, but if Seamus had found him worth seducing, there was the possibility that Draco had toyed with the idea. And Draco, being his father's son and every bit the manipulative rake Lucius was rumored to have been, was not above seduction or the blatant taking of anyone.  
  
"Can we go now?" Harry asked suddenly. He needed some time to think about this, alone if possible. Dumbledore blinked.  
"Yes. You and Mr. Malfoy are both free to go." With a whispered thanks to Dumbledore and a curt nod to Snape, Harry swept out of the office.  
  
Draco rose nonchalantly, face pale and showing nothing but vague contempt as always. He bowed to Dumbledore and started to give a nod to Snape when he froze. Playing upon the lips of his head of house was a small smile coupled with a gleam in his dark eyes that said "I know you, Draco Malfoy, and don't think for a minute that you can fool me." Draco felt exposed, vulnerable, irritated, annoyed, and the teeniest bit aroused all at once. He recovered and nodded politely. His face broke into a triumphant smile the moment the door to Dumbledore's office closed behind him.   
  
***  
  
Harry drew back the curtains to his bed swiftly. Seamus jumped. "JesusMaryJoseph, Harry! You scared me half to death," the Irish boy gasped, hand over his rapidly beating heart.   
"I scared you?" Harry returned. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to apologize." Harry's features softened immediately.  
"You don't have to-"  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
"No, you don't."  
"It was a rotten, despicable thing to do and I'm sorry." Harry sat down on his bed, flabbergasted and feeling the guilt gather in a newly discovered pit in his stomach. Seamus scooted closer to Harry, taking his hand.  
  
"For what it's worth, I really like you, Harry. You're a great guy and a natural in the sack." Harry laughed. "And you deserve better than what I did to you."  
"Seamus…" Harry sighed, turning to face him. He was going to tell Seamus that an apology wasn't necessary and exactly why he didn't deserve an apology, but then his eyes met Seamus'. The honesty and sincerity in those eyes was too much and all Harry did was lean his forehead against Seamus', wondering why no matter what he did, there was always some sort of catastrophe on his heels. "I'm sorry, Seamus."  
"For what you said?" Seamus shrugged. "Maybe you were right. Maybe you were wrong. You were hurt and wanted to retaliate. It's human."   
"When did you become a fucking saint, Seamus?" Harry asked lightly.  
"A fucking saint? You can get canonized for that? What church do you go to and how can I join?" Harry smiled and kissed Seamus softly.  
"You're all right, Finnigan." Seamus shot him a look of indignation.  
"All right? I'm better than all right." Harry looked thoughtful.  
"H'mm…you're right. You're sodding marvelous." Seamus beamed.  
"So we're okay then?"  
"Perfectly square," Harry answered.  
  
Seamus bounced off Harry's bed and out the door with a smile that could have illuminated the darkest corners of the Forbidden Forest. Harry curled up on his bed, willing himself not to gag on the monstrous dose of hypocrisy he'd just swallowed.   
  
***  
Thank you to those who reviewed: Cory, me3gogi, Bibayb, stromyfire, HpMystery, Scratches, Taomumf, Wyvern's Elucidated Brtheren (as you wish), elf, cindlemain, Gwen, Red Joker, coriander, Spinx, MiniMe (wow!), Aeneas (your review is sad and amazingly baised, but i thank you for taking the time to leave your opinion), and Rehanna.  
  
Opinions, suggestions, threats are all accepted. Just leave a review.  
  
Love,   
J. Silver 


	11. On Morality, Ruffles, and Malice

A/n: *whew* Sorry for the wait. The pieces for this chapter were sitting around for months and one day they just all came together. Hope you like.  
  
Many many thanks to my gracious reviewers I Am The Bunny Slayer, Peal, Jubilee, Dillon, LadyRose, Heartless Lemon Meringue (^_^ yes, i did know.), isabel, stormyfire, Ru Av Natten, Minime ( a pleasure, as always), Kiren, SuRGe BSB, coriander, Rehanna, franthephoenix, and KawaiiKowaiiKoneko.  
  
Dedicated as always to Wyv, Bel, and Lan.  
  
***  
  
Morality, Harry reasoned, was a funny word. All his wizarding career people had assumed he was just, good, opposed to evil and therefore moral. But he didn't think he qualified as all that. Feeling unclean from a combination of the sweat he had worked up with Draco and the guilt uncovered by Seamus' apology, Harry felt low...absolutely and completely scummy and as far away from moral as he could get.  
  
What had he done? He had tried to be helpful and ended up getting used and then abused by Draco. Harry had no illusions there. Draco was using him for sex- plain and simple- that and finding new ways to hurt him. Not that Harry didn't enjoy some of them...until he was overwhelmed by the horrible feeling of self-disappointment, of sinking into a pit of lowliness and depravity no one could help him out of.   
  
What he needed was a shower. Reluctantly and bonelessly, Harry slid off his bed and to his feet, absently grabbing some clothes from his trunk before heading to the bathroom to find what was left of his dignity.  
  
***  
  
Draco sighed, sinking back into his armchair before the common room fire. "Explain this to me again. What's the difference between blush roses and pink ones and exactly why I should care?"   
  
Pansy rapped Draco on the knee sharply with her planner. She tossed her head, but her well-pressed curls stayed in place. It struck him that everything about Pansy was that way. Her nail polish never chipped. Her shoes never scuffed. Her skirts never swayed. She was more of a statue of a woman than an actual woman. She had none of the aura, mystery or energy Draco had come to associate with women.   
  
Perhaps that's why he had never been interested in her. If he had been engaged to another female, Blaise for example, he might be interested, even affectionate. In fact he admitted to having a small obsession with Blaise. Everything about that girl fascinated him- her manicured, but not painted nails, her soft dark hair, her long legs, and even longer skirts that swayed elegantly when she turned. She even smelled deliciously feminine- reminding him of ruffles and lace and boudoirs that as a child he had never been allowed to enter, glass bottles filled with enigmatic elixirs he was never to touch.   
  
He would have gladly married Blaise and had a lifetime to unravel her little mysteries. Not that Pansy didn't have a few quirks, but he found her plain uninteresting. Blaise- intriguing. Pansy- flat. And shallow. And scheming. And downright mean. Great for a minion, bad for a wife. He had requested permission to marry Blaise, but he was flatly denied. So Draco was left to make the most of a highly unpleasant situation.  
  
"You don't even care!" Pansy accused. "You don't care about our wedding and sometimes I think you don't care about me!" Draco looked up and was about to protest when he saw Blaise exiting the stairwell in her cloak. He narrowed his eyes. The cloak looked new and expensive. She turned and the fastening of her cloak caught the light. It looked familiar. No. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He caught her eye. She flashed him a sympathetic look and slipped out of the common room.  
  
"Come now, you know that's not true," Draco cooed, wondering why he even kept up this ridiculous charade. //Oh yes, because an infatuated Pansy was better than a disillusioned, vengeful Pansy.// "It's just that I don't understand why you're so particular about the roses. You'll look beautiful no matter what color they are so why does it matter?" he asked. //Liarliarliar// Lucius' son indeed. His father would've been proud at how smoothly the lies rolled off his tongue. Pansy believed each one, of course.  
  
"Oh, Draco darling, you do want this wedding, don't you?" she asked, biting her lip. Draco rose, titling her chin up with feigned tenderness.  
"Of course, love. Why would you think otherwise?" The words tasted bitter in his mouth and he nearly gagged on them. Pansy looked aside.  
"Oh, well it's nothing really," she replied, hiding her eyes with her heavily lacquered lashes.   
"Nothing?"  
"Just that awful Finnigan. Oh, Draco, I don't understand how you can even look at that- that-"  
"Yes?" Draco prompted, his eyes hardening. Anyone more perceptive then Pansy would have noticed immediately the sudden change from liquid mercury to cold steel.  
"Well, he's so low born. He's practically a Muggleborn. Not to mention-"  
"Not to mention?" Draco raised Pansy's chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. It must be said to Pansy's credit that she faltered, but only momentarily.  
"He's nothing but a whore. I mean the way he chases after you. Not to mention he has no decency. Or discriminating taste. He's even panting over Potter." Draco abruptly let go of Pansy's face. She wrinkled her nose. "Really, Draco, what could you possibly want with Finnigan?"  
"Sex," he replied absently. Pansy lowered her eyes demurely.  
"You have to go to him for sex?" she asked. Draco flinched impercebtibly.  
"Really, dearest, don't you think some things should be saved for the wedding? Besides, I don't have to worry about getting Finnigan pregnant." A flinty edge had crept into Draco's voice. He checked it and the vengeful accompanying urge and turned to leave.   
  
"Oh, darling, before you go, I have something to tell you." Draco closed his eyes briefly.  
"Yes?"  
"The wedding date has been changed. Mother has decided that she wants to move up the wedding. She thinks an April wedding would be divine." Draco clenched his fists. "Your mother agrees."  
"Alright," Draco said, sighing deeply.  
"Is that a problem?" Draco flashed Pansy a thin smile.  
"Of course not. Why would it be?"  
  
***  
  
A note was slipped into Draco in Potions. The ink was green. The handwriting was angular and unruly.   
  
After classes, Malfoy. Same place as the first time.  
  
It was unsigned. Draco looked up in time to catch Harry's gaze. Draco nodded curtly. Harry went back to weighing dragon scales.  
  
***  
  
Harry sagged against the lockers, eyes closed. It was obvious that he had reached a conclusion about something and was drawing on his already taxed reserves of strength to stay firm.   
  
"I can't do it," Harry sighed. He stood, turning to face Draco.  
"Can't do what?" Draco replied, eyebrow raised.   
"This," Harry said. "You. Me." Draco rolled his eyes. //Oh, for Merlin's sake...//  
"And why is that?"  
"Seamus is my friend."  
  
Draco looked down at the floor. He looked up, trademark sneer in place. His eyes sparkled with unkind amusement. "Really, Potter. You are such a sniveling little hypocrite. I'm embarrassed to think that I was using you for sex." Harry flushed, indignant.  
"What do you mean?" Draco chuckled.  
"You don't want to stop because it's wrong. You want to stop because you're afraid Seamus might find out."  
  
Draco caressed Harry's cheek with the back of his hand. Harry drew back as if burnt. Draco's face hardened, his hand clamping around Harry's chin, forcing the other boy to look at him. When he spoke his voice was low, intimate, menacing.  
  
"If I were to take you now, you'd gasp and moan and you'd beg for it. You need this, Potter. You need this because it's the only thing that penetrates that self-pitying melancholia of yours. It's the only thing that quickens you pulse and makes you feel alive. It's the only escape you've got left."  
  
Harry gaped at Draco, stunned by the blonde's perception. Then he became horribly embarrassed when he realized that as angry s he was, he was also aroused by the fact that Draco was touching him and saying things that hurt because they were true in the voice Draco always used when he was ready to shag Harry senseless. //Damn Pavlov and damn teenage hormones,// Harry thought bitterly. He shook the feeling off vehemently and glared at Draco.  
  
"You are mistaken, Malfoy, if you think I need you or anything you have to offer," he spat. Draco grinned.   
"If not me, then who? Who else has the nerve to make the Boy Who Lived bleed? Perhaps Lupin if you find him just before a full moon."  
"Shut up," Harry snapped, trembling. Draco smirked in reply, recognizing Harry's trembling as desire, not fear.  
"You are truly a sorry excuse for a human being. And this violence fetish you have? Highly disturbing and hardly healthy. Tell me, Potter, were you abused as a child?"  
  
"You black-hearted bastard!" Harry hissed. Draco blinked, then laughed darkly, leering like a villain from a cheap romance novel.  
"Honestly, I think you give me too much credit."  
"You're right. You haven't got a heart. You feed off the pain and misery you cause others, absorbing it all because you're a coward."  
"I'm a coward?" Draco asked, arching a platinum brow.  
"Yes. You're afraid of going out on a limb and feeling anything serious because if you get hurt then, you can't cure the pain with aspirin in the morning."   
  
"And now what, Potter?" he drawled. "Are you the fucking expert on me? Next I suppose you'll tell me that this is all my mother's fault? That I was neglected by her and grew up starved for approval I could never get?" But Draco's tone lacked spite. He was too busy recovering from Harry's description of him as a sadistic leech, eerily echoing a comment from Seamus, and then from the sucker punch of being accurately diagnosed by Harry, of all people. The whole thing just wasn't sporting.  
  
"I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I've always hated you." Draco shook his head.  
"Oh really, Potter? What makes you think the feeling isn't mutual?"  
  
It really was a shame to see such a sweet face distorted by the malice that infused every fiber of Harry's being. And Draco really did think Harry's face was sweet. It annoyed him intensely to think so, but Harry had a peace that only the righteous had, an aura of saintliness that drew Draco inexorably. It was his guilty little pleasure- the moment of serenity he stole every time he contemplated Harry's countenance right before he destroyed it, twisting it with pain and ecstasy.  
  
"I know the feeling is mutual. I hope dearly that you get yours, and I hope God has a better imagination than I do because I can't think of a punishment suitable for you."  
"Oh, go ahead. Take the high road through all this, Potter, but what happened between us was consensual. That means that we *both* wanted it. So you can drag me through the mud all you like for this as long as you remember to drag yourself right along behind me," Draco retorted. Harry's head snapped up immediately, fiery green eyes burning holes through Draco.  
  
It was too delicious- the electricity cackling between them, the unfettered emotion. It intoxicated Draco and Harry, despite his glare of death, looked as if he were on the verge of fainting- his face deathly pale. Draco wrapped an arm around him, supporting him and taking him hostage. "Don't touch me!" Harry cried, but for all their volume, his words lacked conviction.  
  
"Stop me then," Draco replied smoothly, barely concealing the tremors in his voice. His free hand moved to stroke Harry's jawline. "Stop me." He kissed the dark-haired boy, surprised to encounter no resistance, surprised to find Harry kissing him back and neither of them making a move to draw blood. It was the kind of kiss Draco might have bestowed upon Seamus. The motions were the same, but with Harry it felt much different- more raw, a truce of sorts, an acknowledgment of one another's pain.   
  
"Harry? Harry, are you in here? Hermione said that-" A strangled gasp let Harry and Draco know that they had been seen. Reluctantly, they parted to face a very stunned Seamus.  
  
***  
  
Well...so what happens now? Feedback is always most appreciated.  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	12. A bit of Advice: Duck!

A/N: It's been a very long time. My apologies. I didn't know when the chapter had finished itself.  
  
Thank you sincerely to those who have reviewed this story: Neila, Flann, BlueBananas, Vi, Helga of Wurm, stormyfire, dee, Tine, ShadowQuirk (what is this thing you call plot?), Duo, Nuriko no tenshi, MK, coriander, Trisana, Jane, Rehanna, stainedinurblood, YG, and Jubilee3  
  
For Wyv, Bel, and Lan.as always  
  
***  
  
It was the kind of kiss you see in movies. It was ridiculous how much of a stereotype it was. Harry was breathless, wanting to melt in Draco's arms, his knees buckling. The kiss seemed to reach right into his rib cage and rip out the blackness that had gathered there in the months since Cedric's death.  
  
And it was all Draco Malfoy's doing.  
  
And then Seamus had shown up and the newly cleared up space was filled up with instant guilt. Harry at first had simply groaned and let his head fall on Draco's shoulder, aware that this probably wasn't the best course of action, but he couldn't bear the thought of facing Seamus. Draco, meanwhile, had frozen. He had taken one look at Seamus' horror-stricken face and he had turned to stone, body rigid, expression giving away nothing.  
  
Seamus looked from one boy to the other.from his lover to his friend and immediately his brain started to click the pieces into place. He gasped. Or he would have gasped, except he had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. When he did remember all that came out was a strangled cry. His hands went to his face, covering his eyes as if to block out the scene in front of him. Harry raised his head. His eyes met Seamus' long enough to see the tears and then Seamus was gone, footsteps echoing down the passage.  
  
It was then that Draco moved. "I have to go after him," he said quietly. Harry nodded. Draco looked at Harry, his gaze thoughtful. He leaned in, his lips brushing Harry's softly. He withdrew and the cold air rushed to fill in the space where Draco's body had been and Harry wrapped his arms around himself, feeling strangely bereft.  
  
Draco found Seamus in the Slytherin dormitories, bent upon destroying everything Draco owned, his progress unchecked by the lack of occupants in the room. Not that anyone was going to stop Seamus. Draco, unsurprisingly enough, had allies but no real friends and it was everyone's opinion except for a select few that Draco was an unfeeling, arrogant bastard with impeccable table manners and a nice arse.  
  
"Seamus." There went the curtains on Draco's bed. "Seamus!" There went Draco's inkpots. They shattered-- black, silver, and red ink oozing slowly into the fibers of the rugs. Seamus opened Draco's trunks. "SEAMUS ALEXANDER FINNIGAN! IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY CLOTHES, I WILL TIE YOU DOWN AND HURT YOU!" It wasn't a yell exactly, more like an authoritative bark. Seamus paused, turquoise eyes glaring at Draco. "Since when do you need to tie me down in order to hurt me?" he asked. And then Draco noticed the tears.  
  
"Damn it, Draco, the only things you care about are yourself, your father, your clothes, and yourself- in that order," Seamus said, slamming the lid of the trunk down. "You said 'yourself' twice," Draco noted. "You love yourself so much, I figured it was worth being mentioned twice." "That's not true," Draco said quietly, more for his own benefit then Seamus'. "Isn't it? So that's not why you're screwing me over and just plain screwing Harry?" Draco started to protest. "Don't you dare lie to me. I can tell you're shagging him. You are such an arrogant bastard. You can't even stop yourself from smiling at the thought. "  
  
Draco thought that was unfair. He only smiled because Seamus had such an original turn of phrase. Seamus slumped down onto the trunk.  
  
"You couldn't leave him alone. You couldn't stand the thought that your little fucktoy had been with somebody else. So you had to get even. You had to soothe your pride."  
  
"You're not my fucktoy," Draco said. The very word tasted like dirt in his mouth and every sense he had revolted against the idea.  
  
"No. No I'm not. If I were just your fucktoy, I wouldn't have to put up with Pansy and Blaise and the whole world telling me that you're an evil git and I should move on. If it was just about sex, then I'd have moved on, but it's not about that. I love you."  
  
Draco thought he was going to be sick. He felt unbearably lightheaded and the room just wouldn't stay still. He stared at Seamus in mute shock, his mouth gaping in the most inelegant fashion. Once the initial shock wore off, Draco did the worst thing he could possibly do: He laughed. He laughed hysterically, clutching his sides and leaning against a bedpost for support. He calmed down, eyes sparkling with the remnants of mirth.  
  
"Seamus, you can't possibly love me." "Why not?" Seamus snapped. Draco's eyes widened. "Why not? Because it's ridiculous!" Seamus eyes softened and when he spoke, he voice was very soft. "Why is that ridiculous?" Well that was a very good question because Draco didn't really know so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Because I'm going to marry Pansy." Incidentally, this was the worst thing he could have said. "So that excuses everything?" Seamus said. He stooped down and picked up one of Draco's textbooks. "Nothing matters because you're going to marry Pansy?" The textbook narrowly avoided Draco's head. "You son of a bitch! I love you and it doesn't count, can't exist because you're going to marry a-- a--" But apparently Seamus couldn't find a word bad enough to call Pansy because he just picked up something else heavy and with a lot of hard edges and hurled it at Draco's stomach. Draco sidestepped and held up his arms protectively, approaching the Irish boy carefully. "Seamus-" "I can't believe you! Don't you dare 'Seamus' me!" Another heavy object went whizzing past Draco. "Listen to me." "Stay away from me," Seamus warned. "I just want to talk to you." "Well I don't want to talk because every time you talk, you lie. So save it for Pansy and save it for the papers and save it for yourself!" And with that, Seamus headed for Draco's trunk.  
  
Draco dived for Seamus. It wasn't to save his clothes. He hadn't even thought about them since he entered the room. But it seemed that the only way Seamus would listen to him was if Draco had him pinned. Seamus let out an inhuman scream as Draco's arms closed around him.  
  
"Get off me, you slimy bastard. You make me sick!" Seamus writhed and bucked beneath Draco, who was starting to break out in a sweat from the effort required to hold Seamus down. "I'm not getting off you until you listen," Draco replied, pinning down Seamus' wrists. "I don't have forever!" Seamus retorted. "I do." Seamus stopped moving, panting a little from his theatrics. Gaining confidence with each second Seamus didn't go Veela on him and tear him to shreds, Draco released his grip on Seamus' wrists. Seamus looked Draco from beneath half-lowered lids and made no move as Draco raised a hand to his face.Draco's touch was tentative, starting at the other boy's cheekbone and brushing back into his hair. Seamus closed his eyes and sighed. Draco let his hand fall to the side. Seamus opened his eyes.  
  
"Fuck yourself, Malfoy." It was quiet and deadly serious. In shock, Draco watched as Seamus slid out from under him and scrambled away.  
  
*** Apologies once again, m'dears. Always open to suggestions, comments, criticisms, and chastisement for taking so sodding long!  
  
With love, J. Silver 


End file.
